Adult Swim
|Imagen = Adult Swim Logo.png|Apariencia Adult Swim.jpg|Icono del canal |Nombre real = Mike Lazzo (Fundador) |Canal = |Nacimiento = Mike Lazzo: 10 de abril de 1958 ( ) |Nacionalidad = Estadounidense |Residencia = Atlanta, Georgia |Redes sociales = |Clasificación = Animación, entretenimiento y televisión |Suscriptores = +3.800.000 |Vídeos = +8.900 |Inicio = 2 de marzo de 2006 |Primer vídeo = Et Tu, King Gorilla - The Venture Bros. - Adult Swim |Vídeo popular = Rick and Morty x Run The Jewels: Oh Mama - Adult Swim}} Adult Swim (estilizado como AS) es el bloque de programación nocturna para adultos de la red estadounidense de televisión de paga Cartoon Network y su propio estudio de producción de televisión Williams Street Productions. Transmite todas las noches de 8 p.m. a 6 a.m. (hora del este y del Pacífico). Williams Street también produce Toonami, un bloque dentro de un bloque, que se transmite todos los sábados por la noche en Adult Swim. Historia Adult Swim comenzó como un bloque derivado de la red de dibujos animados basada en el éxito de un programa anterior, Space Ghost Coast to Coast. El primer programa emitido en este bloque fue Home Movies el 2 de septiembre de 2001 a las 10:00 p.m. El sitio web de natación para adultos que se lanzó originalmente el 2 de septiembre de 2001. El nombre proviene de un término para el descanso de un salvavidas. No se puede confiar en que los niños naden solos, por lo que son expulsados y solo los adultos pueden nadar, por lo tanto, "nadan los adultos". La primera emisión del programa de anime fue Cowboy Bebop que fue originalmente una acción. El 25 de mayo de 2003, el logo de Adult Swim cambió de nombre y Action vuelve a unirse a la comedia de 1 a.m. a 2 a.m. El 5 de octubre de 2003, parece que se decidió repetir la parte del bloque de 11 p.m. a 2 a.m. que recuperó hasta que vh1 se expandió en as. El 17 de abril de 2004 se emitió el bloque Action Saturday Returns. El 3 de julio de 2004 se emitió el bloque Comedy Invades Action. El 6 de septiembre de 2004, el sitio web se mostró por primera vez de las 12 a.m. hasta las 5 a.m. El 11 de noviembre de 2004, Acción y Comedia Encore, que tuvó lugar a partir del medio día de la semana. El 27 de marzo de 2005, TBS dividió Cartoon Network y Adult Swim para aclarar el sistema de clasificación Nielsen durante 7 horas desde las 11 p.m. hasta las 6 a.m. siendo una edición limitada para cada programa en un canal separado desde que el bloque ha terminado de 2001 hasta 2005. El 2 de octubre de 2005, recuperado de 10 p.m. a 6 a.m. para un regreso inesperado ya que los parachoques de texto negro se detuvieron hasta que solo se usan desde el 7 de agosto de 2003 hasta el 1 de octubre de 2005, luego de 2001-2003; 2005-2008; 2008-2010 y 2013. Los primeros shows de este período incluyen Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Brak Show y un renacimiento de Mission Hill, de The Walt Disney Company. La productora de Adult Swim es Williams Street Studios. William Street también ha producido los bloques Toonami y Miguzi de Sony. Suele reproducir series de televisión estadounidenses y cortos dirigidos a adultos. También transmiten una amplia variedad de anime japonés, video de animación original y películas. Las promociones de Adult Swim están dirigidas a personas en edad universitaria, generalmente de 20 y 30 años. Adult Swim a menudo ha sido conocido enviando representantes a universidades de todo Estados Unidos y repartiendo carteles para promover el bloqueo. Este bloque de acción del sábado por la noche se separó por TBS en lugar de comedia el 23 de febrero de 2002. El 27 de marzo de 2006 Adult Swim obtiene la alineación de 10:30 p.m. a 6 .am. El 6 de julio de 2007, Adult Swim se expande a viernes dentro del Maratón de Padre de Familia a las 11 p.m. Adult Swim Video El 16 de septiembre de 2005, Adult Swim lanzó Friday Night Fix, una cadena de televisión que solo permite a los fanáticos ver cualquier programa de Adult Swim que haya sido seleccionado para emitirse en línea. El Friday Night Fix fue nombrado por el hecho de que permitiría a los fanáticos ver programas los viernes por la noche, cuando el bloque no se emitió. El sistema en línea solo se emitió cuando Adult Swim se transmitió de 11:00 p.m. a 6:00 a.m. El 27 de marzo de 2006, el nombre se cambió a "Adult Swim Video", y se emitió a todas horas y de 10:30 p.m. a 6 a.m. durante 7,5 horas. Calificaciones La natación para adultos fue calificada como #1 para la entrega de hombres adultos de 18 a 34 años, y de 18 a 24 años. Según Nielsen Media Research, Adult Swim estableció nuevos récords de audiencia entre los hombres mayores de 18 años en 2005, 2006 y 2007. Las calificaciones son las mismas que se indican en el tablero de mensajes de Adultswim.com. Ofertas de mercadería y medios Videojuegos Adult swim se ha unido a Midway games y ha creado videojuegos para muchos de los espectáculos. Para Aqua Teen Hunger Force, hay un videojuego llamado Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am que salió para la consola Playstation 2 el 5 de noviembre de 2007. Para Harvey Birdman, Abogado, hay un juego llamado así por Playstation 2, Playstation Portable y Nintendo Wii. Otros juegos diversos se pueden encontrar en Adultswim.com. Música Adult Swim es socio del sello discográfico Stones Throw Records. Los parachoques y otros medios usan a los artistas Madlib, Oh No y J Dilla. En 2006, Stones Throw y Adult Swim crearon un álbum de coproducción titulado Chrome Children. Otras diversas músicas electrónicas han utilizado artistas en Warp Record. Utilizaron las juntas de artistas de Canadá, Chris Clark, Jackson y su Computer Band, y Flying Lotus. Además, del sello Normrex en Nueva York aparece música del artista Machinedrum. Durante los parachoques tendrían música sonando como acompañamiento con la música sería de Fat Jon y J Dilla. La red también formó parte de un LP de estudio anterior con DANGERDOOM, una colaboración musical entre el productor musical Danger Mouse y el rapero MF DOOM, titulado The Mouse and the Mask. En febrero de 2007, Adult Swim y Definitive Jux crearon un EP en línea llamado Definitive Swim. En 2006, las industrias Adult Swim and Chocolate crearon una descarga en línea llamada Chocolate Swim. En abril de 2008, Adult Swim y Ghostly International lanzaron un álbum electrónico independiente Ghostly Swim, con artistas de la etiqueta como Matthew Dear y Dabrye. En 2006, Adult swim patrocinó a Sonic para su nuevo álbum descargable llamado World Wide Renewal Program. El álbum presenta hip hop de artistas como Hollywood Holt, Kovas y Cool Kids, entre otros; y algunas pistas de ritmo experimentales sin voz. En octubre de 2008, Adult Swim sacó el álbum fuera de línea. En el mismo mes, Adult Swim lanzó African Swim para coincidir con el lanzamiento de Ubisoft de Far Cry 2. Vídeo a la carta A principios de la era de 2004, algunas de las series originales de Adult Swim se mostraron en la sección de comedia de cualquier proveedor de cable digital. En la sección de acción, hay anime de natación para adultos. Serie que incluye Aqua Teen Hunger Force y The Venture Brothers. Estas series están disponibles en iTunes. El 22 de noviembre de 2006, los programas de Adult Swim se pueden ver en Xbox Live Video Marketplace. Podcasts Adult Swim solía ofrecer podcasts en iTunes desde el 21 de marzo de 2006 hasta el 19 de septiembre de 2006. Los podcasts presentaban segmentos de programas y contenido exclusivo detrás de escena; como una entrevista con Dennis Haskins de Saved by the Bell y una mirada a Brendon Small y Metalocalypse de Tommy Blacha. El podcast alcanzó el número dos en el ranking de podcasts más descargados de iTunes. Sitio web Swim Adult Swim tiene un sitio web que contiene noticias sobre la programación. El sitio web se llama Adultswim.com. Adultswim.com tiene un tablero de mensajes activo donde las personas pueden hacer preguntas y el equipo de Williams Street Studio las responde. Cambios significativos en el horario thumb|Mensaje de Adult Swim previó a su programación. Al comienzo de cada 9:00 PM, Adult Swim siempre ha mostrado un letrero de aviso a los padres con un mensaje en el cual se lee "Adult Swim puede contener material que los padres podrían no encontrar adecuado para los espectadores menores de catorce/diecisiete años". La forma en que se dice el mensaje a menudo ha variado, pero establece lo mismo. En sus primeros años, Adult Swim se transmitía exclusivamente los jueves y domingos. Los domingos se usaban para estrenos, los jueves para repeticiones. Comenzó originalmente el 28 de diciembre de 2008 a las 10 p.m. cada noche. Esto comenzó con The PJs comenzando todos los días hasta que King of the Hill se hizo cargo del Día de Año Nuevo de 2009. El 1 de agosto de 2008, Adult Swim comenzó una formación llamada "Old School Night", que se transmitió los viernes debido al éxito del primer uno. La alineación regular comenzó el 22 de agosto de 2008. Mostraron, entre otros, Sealab 2021, The Brak Show, Home Movies, Cowboy Bebop y Space Ghost Coast to Coast, los primeros espectáculos que se emitieron en el bloque. Además de eso, agregaron los golpes de la "piscina" de la vieja escuela antes y después de las pausas comerciales. El 22 de agosto de 2008, Adult Swim también comenzó a hacer el sábado y el domingo un bloque de anime producido por Williams Street. Después de eso, obtuvieron calificaciones increíblemente malas, por lo que trajeron los domingos más antiguos. Adult Swim todavía menciona esto de manera sarcástica cada vez que un espectador intenta sugerir un gran cambio de horario de anime. Por ejemplo, cuando Adult swim comenzó a tratar de transmitir películas el viernes, los baches que lo precedían decían no sugerir anime, diciendo "Ustedes no lo miran de todos modos". El 20 de octubre de 2008 para adultos comenzó el "Bug" de natación para adultos a las 11 p.m. Fue entonces cuando cambiaron el antiguo logotipo a la versión más elegante, del sitio web o al error de pantalla. El 27 de diciembre de 2010, la hora de inicio se cambió a 9/8c, ¡con American Dad! usando el horario original de King of The Hill y regresó del 26 de octubre al 29 de noviembre de 2015; luego del 26 de septiembre al 5 de diciembre de 2016; y finalmente del 1 de octubre al 30 de diciembre de 2018. Recientemente, la hora de inicio se cambió a 8/7c el 31 de marzo de 2014 y luego el logotipo se cambió de nombre y el mismo tipo de logotipo. En el programa llamado Sit Down and Shut Up se estrenó el 16 de noviembre de 2014. Aplicación La aplicación Adult Swim de la App Store tiene una calificación de +17. Canales *'Adult Swim' *'Adult Swim UK' *'Adult Swim Deutschland' *'Adult Swim France' *'Adult Swim Nordic' Creaciones Durante su emisión, AS 'ha transmitido series de Williams Street Productions o de otras compañias; entre las series transmitidas se encuentran: *'Fantasma del Espacio de costa a costa *'Harvey Birdman, abogado' *'El show de Brak' *'Aqua Teen Hunger Force' *'Laboratorio Submarino 2021' *'Pollo Robot' *'Metalocalipsis' *'Los Hermanos Venture' *'Rick y Morty' *'Samurai Jack' Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtubers de Estados Unidos Categoría:Empresa Categoría:Nacidos en 2001 Categoría:Canales con más de un integrante Categoría:Televisión Categoría:Entretenimiento Categoría:Música